Lo siento amigo
by yellow muffy
Summary: Muchas veces no sabemos expresar lo que sentimos...hay muchas oacaciones en las que no actuamos de manera correcta...no siempre sabemos disculparnos por nuestros errores...pero una cosa es segura...todos merecemos otra oportunidad.


**Notas del Capitulo: **

Jejeje esta es una de mis locuras recientes x3 se me ocurrió por que no tenía nada que ponerle de firma al metro de mi prima

Espero que les guste

Mina daisuki

:3

Era un día lluvioso en la ciudad de Konoha, la gente iba y venía inmersa en sus actividades cotidianas.

- Ya me voy Oto-san-ttebayo -se despedía de su padre sin mucho entusiasmo un joven rubio desde la puerta de su casa.

- Ten mucho cuidado Naruto -le contestaba Minato desde el umbral de la puerta- que te vaya bien.

Y sin cruzar más palabras con su padre, el rubio menor se alejó saliendo a la lluvia sin otra cosa más para cubrirse de ésta que la chamarra que llevaba puesta.

Caminó bajo la lluvia sin inmutarse, quedando después de unos cuentos minutos totalmente empapado, su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas por lo ocurrido hace ya más de un año.

_---Flash back---_

"-¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡CREI QUE ERAS MI AMIGO! pero no eres más que un mentiroso-ttebayo...-gritaba el rubio mientras se alejaba lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas.

- Gomene Naruto -se disculpaba el otro a lo lejos sin dejar de seguirlo - ya te dije que yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que pasó...

-¡CALLATE! ¡No quiero seguir oyendo tus excusas! ¡Déjame en paz!- seguía gritando mientras aceleraba el paso si mirar si quiera por dónde iba.

Una fuerte luz se puso justo delante de él impidiéndole ver.

- ¡¡¡NARUTO!!!! -fue lo último que escuchó de Sasuke antes de caer sobre la banqueta después de que el moreno arrojara contra ésta con toda su fuerza.

Naruto abrió sus ojos al oír cómo la gente comenzaba a llegar rodeándolos mientras murmuraban horrorizados, (como es la gente...tienen tiempo de hablar pero no ayudan ¬¬) se abrió paso entre la multitud para llegar a donde ya hacía Sasuke quedando totalmente paralizado al verlo.

Sasuke ya hacía en el suelo encima de un charco de sangre que cada vez iba haciéndose más y más grande con el pasar de los segundos.

-¡Sasuke! ¡SASUKE!-gritaba el rubio una vez que se acercó lo suficiente arrodillándose a su lado-¡Sasuke por favor responde!

Por más que insistiera Sasuke seguía inmóvil más pálido que el papel.

-¡ALGUIEN LLEMÉ A UNA ABULANCIA POR FAVOR!

Gritó desesperado sintiendo cómo unos brazos lo trataban de alejar de su amigo.

-¡SASUKE!¡¡SASUKE LO SIENTO!!¡SASUKE!"

-------------------------------

-Sasuke...-susurró sin apenas darse cuenta mientras su mirada seguía fija en el suelo, si poner atención si quiera por donde iba, era como si sus pies conociesen el camino por sí solos.

Por fin después de varios minutos, cuando Naruto llegó a su destino levantó su mirado observando la fachada del enorme y blanco hospital.

Como siempre, se dirigió a la habitación donde un año atrás había ido parar Sasuke después del accidente.

Y ahí estaba Sasuke, "durmiendo" como siempre, Naruto tomó asiento a un lado de su cama esperando a que el moreno reaccionara en cualquier momento.

-¿Naruto?

El mencionado volteó su mirada hacia la puerta encontrándose con el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi.

- Hola Itachi-ttebayo -saludó el rubio.

- Hola Naruto -respondió el saludo el mayor- sabes que no es necesario que te quedes todos los días.

- Lo sé pero...-bajó su mirada- ¿Cuándo lo van a desconectar-ttebayo?

-Mañana-susurró Itachi- y lo mejor sería que no vinieras Naruto.

-Entiendo...-repondio el rubio a Itachi.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, si hacer o decir nada.

-Lo siento teme-susurró por lo bajo Naruto mirando lo cables y tubos que se conectaban a Sasuke para mantenerlo con vida- si te hubiera creído desde el principio esto no habría ocurrido, prometo no correr la próxima vez, gomene-ttebayo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos, cuando de la nada sintió un leve tirón en una de sus mangas y abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa.

- Naruto Uzuratonkachi -susurró una voz devil.

-¿Sasuke? -al escuchar esto Itachi volteó hacia los otros asombrado, para después ir a llamar a una enfermera...

**Notas finales:**

¿FIN? Creo que hasta aquí lo dejo._.u, quedó muy dramático n_ñ. Si quieren una continuación avísenme y yo veré después si la pongo dependiendo de la aceptación que tenga

o.e

WaWaWa me odio u_u Cómo pude ser tan cruel con mi Naru T-T

Matta nee na no da


End file.
